


If it’s a’barkin’ don’t come a’narkin’

by Spoopy_Moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean needs a lie down, Dog in the bunker, Gen, M/M, Prue Crack, Refernced Dom/Sub relationship, Refernced petplay, based off Tumblr post, refernced BDSM, refernced bondage, sam want a dog, sams secret dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoopy_Moose/pseuds/Spoopy_Moose
Summary: “Tell me, is there a goddam dog in our house.”“…no, I mean no of course not, ha-ha why would there be a dog in my room?”“Then explain these.”“um…”“I…”“Yes?”“Enjoy…”“??????”“Bondage.”In other words, Dean finds something in Sam's room, Sam is a really bad spontaneous liar and Dean really doesn't want to know any more about Sam's, ahem, nocturnal activities





	If it’s a’barkin’ don’t come a’narkin’

**Inspired by[this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BhYBX1ChaDH/?saved-by=spoopy_moose_irene) Tumblr post**

 

“Sam!”

“What?”

“What the fuck did I just find in your room?”

_Oh shit, he found out about the dog didn’t he_

“Um…what did you find in my room?”

“A collar Sam, that and a leash.”

_Oh good he only found those_

“Tell me, is there a goddam dog in our house.”

“…no, I mean no of course not, ha-ha why would there be a dog in my room?”

“Then explain these.”

“um…”

_Oh shit Sam he’s on to you quick say something you big ass lumberjack_

“I…”

“Yes?”

“Enjoy…”

“??????”

_Say something, oh yes, I would say I enjoy bondage, that works doesn’t it_

“Bondage.”

“…bondage?”

“Yes.”

“What?”

_Shit shit fuck why did you have to say that_

“When the fuck did you start to enjoy fucking bondage.”

“Um…ages?”

“…okay?”

“Don’t judge Dean, sometimes I like to shake things up in the bedroom y’know.”

“…”

“You’re not the only person who like to try new things, and yes, I like to wear a collar and a leash, is that a crime?”

“-_-“

“No, it isn’t, and sometimes I like to bark too, you know me, I like to go all the way with my bedroom life, don’t even try to kink shame me, Dean, lord knows you have a bunch of them.”

“I’m not…trying to…um…kink shame you.”

“Don’t look so surprised Dean, I like to sub too.”

“…Sam”

“What?”

“Are you lying to me?”

_Wait no he’s on to you again quick say something clever_

（´∀｀） “What of course not I’m opening up.”

“You’re lying to me aren’t you.”

“No?”

“You don’t even have a girlfriend Sam!”

_Shit he’s got a point you must not let him find out_

“Well…I’m not doing it with a girl.”

“Right. Then who are you ‘doing it’ with?”

“…”

_Quick who’s single in the bunker_

“Gabriel.”

O.o “I need a lie-down.”

_Phew he didn’t find you out pat on the back Sam well done_

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“If that collar is for you, then why did I find dog hair all over it?”

_Shit shit shit_

“…”

“There is a dog in the bunker isn’t there?”

_Fuck_

“>...<”

“Sam?”

_Goddamnit_

“…yes”

*Defeated sigh*


End file.
